Brothers
by Nenita Reyes
Summary: Songfic: Thor and Loki have had their ups and downs. But they are still brothers, despite all that has happened. Join Thor and Loki as they fight with what they had done, what the consequences are and the beauty of forgiveness.


**A/N: Hello all~! I just decided to do this little one-shot after listening to the song "Brothers" by Vic Mignogna. It really hit my Thorki brother feels, so this fic was born! I hope you all enjoy it~!**

**For a better reading experience, I recommend you listen to the song "Brothers" while doing so.**

* * *

Loki sat in a prison cell within the dungeons of Asgard, his mouth bound by thread as part of his punishment for his crimes against Midgard and his brother. He looked up when he heard footsteps descending down the stairs towards his cell and his eyes locked onto the blue ones of Thor. Sending the guards away, Thor stood in front of Loki's cell with his eyes locked onto the man he still considered a brother, despite knowing his true heritage and what he had done.

_How can I repay you, brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?  
Clinging to the past, I shed our blood.  
And shattered your chance to live._

"Why, brother? Why did you attack Midgard? Why the world that was under my care? The world I had come to love?" Thor asked Loki in a heartbroken tone, looking at him with pained blue eyes.

Loki continued to stare at Thor with unwavering eyes, unable to respond. In all honesty, Loki had been asking the exact same questions Thor was asking him at that moment. He didn't know why he exactly attacked Midgard nor did he know why he decided to join the Chutari. While he was floating alone and was saved by the Chutari and given powers, he wanted revenge on Odin. Revenge anyway possible, even if that meant hurting Thor in the process.

_Though I knew the laws, I payed no heed.  
How can I return your wasted breath?  
What I did not know has cost you dear,  
For there is no cure for death._

Loki had killed many in his quest to take over Midgard in his revenge. One of them was a close companion of the heroes known as 'The Avengers', which Thor was a member of. Agent Phil Coulson. It was his death that spelled Loki's downfall. Maybe the Midgardian was correct. Maybe he did lack conviction and that was the ultimate reason for his downfall. Loki's eyes locked onto Thor's again and he re-evaluated his thought process. Was it possible that he felt guilt for what he had done? Did the conscious finally surface since he was locked away in prison?

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you,  
Alas 'twas not meant to be._

What of his mother? When Thor had returned to Asgard with Loki, Frigga had thrown herself at Loki and held him close, sobbing hysterically and repeating that her son had returned home. Loki let her hold him for a good while, relaxing in Frigga's arms and finally feeling as if he had returned home. Despite everything he had done...And everything he had destroyed...Frigga still accepted him. She still believed him as her son.

_And how can I make amends?  
For all that I took from you?  
I led you with hopeless dreams,  
My brother, I was a fool._

Loki was brought back to the present by Thor slamming his hands against the cell bars, looking at Loki with eyes swimming with tears. Instantly, Loki was hit with the disappointment and hurt Thor's eyes were conveying to him. Even now, Loki still felt guilty when he saw Thor cry. The proud God of Thunder never shed tears. Not when he was casted out of Asgard. Not when he neared death. Not when he had to leave the Midgardian woman, Jane, to return home. But every time Thor did shed tears, it was always at the expense of the Jotun he considered his brother.

_Don't cry for the past now, brother mine.  
Neither you nor I are free from blame.  
Nothing can erase the things we did,  
For the path we took was the same._

Thor never blamed Loki for anything. Not when Loki sent the destroyer to kill him. Not when Loki attacked the world he had come to love. Nothing was his brother's fault. Thor knew that Loki was different. He knew that his brother wasn't like the other Asgardians because of his magic and his abilities. Still, he loved Loki for who he was. When they were alone on top of the cliff when Thor had taken Loki from the Man of Iron and the Captain, Thor did not reprimand his brother. He simply begged Loki to give up on his pointless dream of becoming king and return home with the tesseract. For a split moment, Thor saw the Loki he had grown up with...the Loki he fought with...the Loki he played with...the Loki that was his brother. But just as fast as that split second appeared, it was gone and Loki simply smiled and told Thor he did not have the tesseract.

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,  
Once you were gone we were not complete.  
Back through the years we reached for you,  
Alas 'twas not meant to be._

When Thor had watched his brother float away, his heart broke, but no one was as hurt as their mother. Frigga broke down when Thor and Odin returned without Loki and she mourned for ages. Although Thor would not admit it, he always knew that Loki was their mother's favourite and that caused a small amount of envy to bloom in Thor's heart. Frigga wore black up until the day Thor returned with a captured Loki, her heart locked in permanent mourning at the loss of one of her sons. Thor had watched his mother embrace Loki and break down, sobbing in thanks that her son had returned him. He had spared a glance at Odin and saw that their father had a look of guilt in his always sullen expression. Had Odin finally seen where he had gone with Loki? Was the punishment he was going to grant Loki going to spare his life?

_My dreams made me blind and mute.  
I long to return to that time.  
I followed without a word,  
My brother the fault is mine._

Thor knew he was not the king for Asgard when he was casted out. Jane had changed him. Midgard had changed him. Thor hoped that if Loki payed the price for his crimes, he would change as well. But he wasn't able to access his brother's thoughts. But Thor could still hope. He could continue to hope that Loki would one day return to being the brother he once had. The brother he had grown up with, played with and fought together with. Thor still hoped that _that_Loki still existed inside of his brother. Although no one would assume it, Thor blamed himself for what Loki had become. Maybe if he hadn't said that he would eliminate all of the Jotun, Loki would still have some self-respect. Maybe if he didn't encourage Loki and the Warriors Three to join him on his quest to kill all the Jotun, Loki would still see himself as an Asgardian. Maybe he would still see himself as his brother.

_So where do we go from here?  
And how to forget and forgive?  
What's gone is forever lost.  
Now all we can do is live. _

Thor and Loki's eyes met again with the same question running through their heads. "Where are we going to go from here?" Thor knew that Loki would be imprisoned for a long time, just as Loki knew that Odin would not release him anytime soon. How was Thor to forgive Loki for nearly killing him? For nearly destroying the world that held his Jane and his love? Their eyes met again and Thor simply said to Loki,

"Despite all you have done...Nearly killing me...Destroying the land I hold dear...You are still my brother, Loki. I still love you. And I forgive you."

On that note, Thor left the dungeons, leaving Loki alone to think about what had just happened. Loki was shocked. After nearly killing him...nearly destroying Midgard...Everything...Thor had forgiven him. He had simply told him that he still loved him...still considered him as his brother...Even though he didn't deserve it. Deserve Thor's forgiveness. Deserve Thor's love. Loki felt his eyes fill with tears as a strangled sob escaped his bound lips.

That was the first time Loki had ever shed tears honestly.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it guys! Please R&R~ **

**Nenita Reyes  
**


End file.
